L'Histoire du Papillon Noir
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Fic centrée sur Akito, Yuki, Kyo et Haru. Yuki x Kyo, probablement un peu de Yuki x Haru. Acte d'exposition pour l'instant.


**L'Histoire du Papillon Noir**

**Base :** Fruits Basket

**Chapitre :** Chapitre Premier sur un nombre encore indéfini...

**Genre : **Angst, Shônen-ai

**Pairing : **Yuki/Kyo

**Rating : **PG

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Fruits Basket sont à Natsuki Takaya, mais je ne leur fais pas TROP de mal, je m'amuse simplement à les torturer mentalement. C'est mal ?

**Spoiler : **En vrai, Akito est une fille. Oui, vous aussi, ça vous tue, pas vrai TT ? Bah écoutez, chez moi, il reste un bisho, et j'ai renié Takaya, j'achèterai plus furuba en protestation.

**Note:** Voilà, ceci est l'acte d'exposition, et vous aurez pas ma mise en page spéciale parce que QuickEdit a tout pouillé >.

**Liberté - AKITO**

D'un battement d'aile, il peut tout fuir. Il est libre de parcourir le ciel, libre de choisir sa vie, libre d'aimer peut-être, mais sûrement plus libre que moi. Et je le hais pour cela. Il volette autour de moi, comme pour me narguer. Il se détache si bien dans le ciel blanc. Tout est blanc aujourd'hui. Il a neigé. Tout est blanc, sauf moi et lui. Comme une souillure sur la pureté idyllique d'un monde qui n'existe pas. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'étais un papillon. C'est merveilleux de voler. Ce papillon est comme moi. Il ne doit pas vivre. Il n'en a pas le droit. Il est comme moi, il ne peut pas être plus heureux que moi !  
Je tends la main et il s'y pose sans crainte. Pauvre fou. Tu offres ta nuque tendue à ton bourreau. J'ai une envie irrépressible de détruire quelque chose de beau. De mon autre main, j'effleure une de ses ailes. Il comprend. Il essaie de fuir. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser. Vous n'avez pas le droit de tenter d'être heureux ! Pourquoi, pourquoi vous aimez-vous ?Pourquoi ne m'aimez-vous pas moi ?  
Je resserre mon poing autour de lui. Ses ailes battent frénétiquement. Bientôt, elles cesseront à jamais de bouger. D'un mouvement sec, je referme complètement ma main. Je la rouvre aussitôt pour laisser tomber à terre la dépouille de l'insecte noir. Une autre tache sur la neige. Plus jamais il n'ornera le ciel de sa beauté éphémère. Il serait mort un jour, de toute façon. Tous mourront. Je ne souhaite pas spécialement leur mort. Mais eux souhaitent la mienne. Pour lui enlever cette intolérable liberté, je l'ai tué. Enlever la vie est une des choses que je peux décider moi-même. Il y a longtemps que l'instant où l'on m'enlèvera la mienne est convenu. Planifié. Je sais qu'ils se languissent tous de mon départ.  
Je n'aurais pas dû le tuer. Il ne faisait de mal à personne. Moi non plus je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, et pourtant on veut me tuer.

Expliquez-moi la vie…

**Vérité - KYO**

Depuis longtemps, un seul être occupait mes pensées. Je pensais que ma haine en était la raison. Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort. Mais à force d'y penser sans arrêt, j'ai fini par l'aimer. Stupide. Lui ne m'aime pas. Ironie du sort, il est celui que je dois battre pour pouvoir vivre. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir vivre. Mais si je dois mourir, je lui dirai ce que je ressens. Bien que l'expression des sentiments ne soit pas mon fort. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? « Salut, tu sais quoi ?Je crois que je t'aime, même si tu me détestes… » Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. De toute façon c'est une relation vouée à l'échec. Je suis censé avoir Kagura. Elle est gentille. Mais je ne l'aime pas, parce que je peux l'avoir. J'ai toujours désiré l'inaccessible, comme faire enfin partie des douze, vivre normalement. Et maintenant cela. Il paraît que si Akito mourrait, ça arrangerait tout. Je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi, mais si ça peut me libérer, je suis prêt à le tuer. Il se sert de tout le monde, en particulier de Yuki. Et cet imbécile de rat à pris la mauvaise habitude de se laisser faire !Mais je n'y peux rien. Je lui parle à peine, et quand on parle, on s'engueule. C'est ma façon à moi d'aimer, ma façon de me protéger de cet amour, ma façon de m'exprimer. Si je décide de dire la vérité, alors je mourrai. Il me tuera probablement pour avoir osé l'aimer. Alors j'ai le choix entre mourir en mentant et mourir en disant la vérité, c'est ça ?Je crois que j'ai choisi.

**Amour - YUKI**

Bien sûr que je l'aime. J'ai toujours été très clair avec moi-même. Susciter sa haine me permet seulement de ne pas lui être indifférent. Vous n'aviez pas compris ?L'Amour a de nombreuses formes. Il y a cet amour que vous pouvez ressentir, que vous pouvez exprimer. Et il y a cet autre amour, si fort que vous ne sauriez pas comment l'exprimer. Quoique vous fassiez, vous ne pouvez le renier sans vous mentir à vous même. Moi aussi je suis capable d'aimer, même si certains pensent que mon cœur est glacé. J'ai déjà trouvé un feu qui l'a réchauffé. Sa fougue, son énergie. Ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Mon cœur ne demande qu'à aimer tout en lui, même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, j'aurai à emporter ce secret jusque dans ma tombe. Mais ce n'est pas grave, du moment qu'on me laisse l'aimer en silence. Non, ce n'est pas grave…Du moment que cela ne lui fait pas de mal. Je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux. Il a tant de raisons d'être malheureux. Moi aussi. Nous pourrions être amis, si les choses étaient différentes. Mais je ne demande rien de plus que sa présence. Car je n'ai pas le droit d'en demander plus. On me l'interdit. Mais je n'en veux pas tant que cela à Akito, car je sais. Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute. Moi je crois au destin. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé d'un papillon noir. Il neigeait, dehors, et il regardait par une fenêtre des gens faire la fête. Moi j'étais à l'intérieur, avec les autres. Et le papillon se cognait inlassablement contre la vitre. Et moi ?Je m'approchais et je le regardais mourir à petit feu, perdant à chaque coup un peu plus de vie. Et mourir, une tache noire sur la neige. Je sais que ce papillon, c'était Akito, impuissant face au destin. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, même s'il est l'instigateur de mon malheur. Mais je ne peux pas non plus l'aimer. Mon âme est toute emplie d'un autre. Mon bonheur a la couleur des yeux d'un autre. Et ma tristesse le goût de celle d'un autre…

**Dévotion - HATSUHARU**

Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il soit heureux. Mon rêve est de voir les siens se réaliser. Mon propre bonheur passe après le sien. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement, c'est aussi naturel pour moi de penser à lui que de respirer. Il est mon oxygène. J'ignore comment vous le faire comprendre : c'est un sentiment qui va au-delà des mots. Même Rin, oui, celle que j'aime, même elle passe après lui. Ne vous méprenez pas, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ma vie ne dépend pas de la sienne, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Avant de le connaître, il m'obsédait déjà. Pas de la même façon, c'est certain. Je lui en voulais, car le bœuf passait pour un imbécile à cause du rat. Tout cela me paraît tellement loin, tellement futile, maintenant. Comment expliquer que tout sentiment de haine ou de rancune se soit effacé à l'instant où je l'ai vu ? Je l'ignore, et je pense que lui aussi. Peut-être que c'est le destin. Mais je n'y crois pas vraiment. Enfin… Je ne sais plus quoi croire. Par contre, je sais ce en quoi je veux croire. Je veux croire que la malédiction sera brisée, et que la personne qu'il aime lui retournera ses sentiments, qui que ce soit, même si j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Je veux croire en un monde impossible, improbable. Je veux croire en l'amour, en la vie. Mais je ne peux pas, car elle m'a déjà trop déçu, moi et les gens que j'aime. Alors, je fais tout pour que lui puisse y croire. C'est là mon ultime vœu, le plus cher, le plus fou. Le plus sincère, aussi.


End file.
